There are many known orthotic devices including those specifically directed to rehabilitation of various joints such as elbows, knees, wrists and ankles. Typically, these apparatuses are static or have a singular position achieved through the application of pressure and/or force that is applied during operation. Those forces may be uneven across the device. In some instances, an apparatus may have an adjustable force mechanism, but it ultimately operates within a limited range of positions. Usually, the forces are solely directed toward effecting a joint's extension or flexion, but not both.
A problem with prior art flexion or extension devices is their complex and bulky nature that may interfere with a patient's freedom of movement and comfort. Further, existing devices are often difficult to customize to meet the needs of a particular patient. Also, it may be cumbersome or impossible to modify the tension and/or angular positioning provided by existing devices as therapy progresses. Finally, the ability to provide either rigid or partially flexible support is not simultaneously achieved by conventional devices.